Down with the Sickness
by The Pen Name that Won't Change
Summary: Swearing, songfic, parts of it have been edited for obvious reasons. A Draco fic, for once not suicidal, fluff, or humor. I'm so original. His feelings right after being made a Death Eater. Pretty good for being written at one am. Review, please, or flame


A/N I took out the abusive mother part because of obvious reasons, the biggest being that it has  
absolutely nothing to do with the fic. The radio edits it out most of the time anyway, so just pretend  
you're listening to AAF. This is... Draco's point of view the night he becomes a Death Eater. You  
can decide whether he did it willingly or was forced to by his terrible meanie father. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Death Eaters (still think it sounds like a band) and Voldie belong to JKR and WB, and  
"Down with the Sickness" is by Disturbed. Now on with the fic and down with the sickness!  
  
It's burning again... My arm...  
  
(Do you feel that?)  
(Oh shit)  
Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
  
Hatred. I worship it. No one stands for hatred more than you do, which is why I joined you in  
the first place. But I never thought you'd hate your own servants. I kneel down to kiss the hem of  
your robes and feel you looking down on me, your inferior. I hate you for that, and the more I   
hate you, the more like you I become.   
  
Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me   
  
Home again, I return to my room, and simply stare at my own reflection in the mirror. I don't   
know what I expected to see, but the same blonde hair and pale face somewhat reassured me.  
Then I looked into my eyes. Cold gray, as always, capable of portraying malice, of taunting, but  
never much more than that. Then I saw something I'd never seen before: they glinted silver. A  
silver that seemed to scream of everything you stood for, a fire that you had lit yourself, and, I  
know too late, I can never extinguish. A fire more permanent than the tatoo that only partly   
symbolizes what I've become, for a tatoo is merely a mark on the outside, while the fire is taking  
over everything on the inside.  
  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me  
  
I serve you to stamp out the sickness of impurity. But it seems that I have been touched by a   
disease much more fatal than matters of blood, much darker and deeper.  
  
I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me  
  
What transformed you from Tom Riddle to Lord Voldemort? Was it your weaknesses that pushed  
you to gain strength? I believe it was your fear of your past that drove you to a future of  
madness. As I realize this, I also realize that I've made myself a part of your future, and as I  
participate in yours, mine is slowly ebbing away and being replaced by your sickness. We are   
Death Eaters because of your hunger, and as we quench your hunger, we become hungry ourselves.  
With every bite of life we take, the more dead we become. I thought I knew myself, but now I   
must question who I am, and as I do so, I can feel myself slowly dieing.  
  
Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me!  
  
A tiny shred of humanity still lives in the depths of my mind. It clings to the edge of my sanity,  
fighting not to fall into your sea of madness. But I can't do it. I can't hold on much longer. I'm   
finally giving into you. Give me your power and I'll go quietly. I can finally look forward to dieing  
tonight, and see it not as a death, but as an awakening to your world.  
  
A/N Sad, is it not? Um, no, not the writing, I mean the mood of the fic itself... heh... Poor Malfoy,  
don't go insane on me now, just betray him like Snape! Whoa, no, don't be like Snape... umm...  
  
Anyhoo, PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSEEE review this so I can feel like I leaped  
(literally!) out of bed at midnight to turn on the comp so I could go to lyrics.com and get the  
word to the song so I could proceed to scribble furiously in my NOI for a reason... NOBODY  
messes with MY inspirations! Yeah. So, anyway.... Review and flame if you must (all flames will be  
donated to the burning of Lucius Malfoy... heh... I stole that from Narcissus Medjai), but at least  
type SOMETHING!  
Baaaaai bai!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
